Nexomnitrix
Creator: Azmuth, Rachel Users: Ryan, No Watch Ryan (temporarily), Mrs. Matthews (temporarily), Josh (temporarily) Type: Level 21 Tech, DNA Alterer First Appearance: Back In Business: Part 1 The Nexomnimatrix, better known as the Nexomnitrix, is the second strongest invention built by Azmuth and worn by Ryan. It debuts in "Back In Business: Part 1". Appearance The Nexomnitrix looks just like the Omniverse Omnitrix, but with a few minor changes. The middle of the dial is green and the parts that were white are black and grey. Usage The original Nexomnitrix is accessed by touching the top of the dial. The full-color holographic wheel appears with faces of every single alien in the Nexomnitrix database. Modes - Active Mode: The Nexomnitrix's default mode - it has enough power to transform Ryan into one to two aliens. However, having unlocked Master Control, Ryan can instantly transform again. In this mode, the faceplate is green. - Recharge Mode: The Nexomnitrix is currently out of energy and needs to recharge before Ryan can transform again. However, when Ryan unlocks the Master Control, this mode is inactive. In this mode, the faceplate is red, and the holographic wheel has a recharge sign on it. - Scan Mode: The Nexomnitrix has picked up a new DNA signature not present in the Nexomnitrix database. All other Nexomnitrix features are disabled until the scan is finished. In this mode, the faceplate is yellow. - Self-Destruct Mode: The Omnitrix is counting down and is rigged to explode. It could be a small explosion, enough to knock Vilgax down, or a universe-destroying bomb. This feature can be deactivated before the explosion. In this mode, the faceplate is orange.Recalibration Mode: The Nexomnitrix has selected a new set of aliens. Sometimes, this means the Nexomnitrix can change appearances. In this mode, the faceplate is blue. - Map Display Mode: The Nexomnitrix is displaying a map of the area Ryan is in. (The area must be scanned first.) In this mode, the faceplate is white. Transformations are unavailable at this time. - Aqua Mode: The Nexomnitrix is adapting itself to survive underwater. In this mode, the faceplate is aquamarine green and stays that way until deactivated. - Sleep Mode: The Nexomnitrix is temporarily deactivated. All Nexomnitrix features are disabled during this time. In this mode, the faceplate is grey. - Deactivated Mode: The Nexomnitrix has been shut off, permanently. In this mode, the faceplate is black. Appearance Modes Classic Mode '- The Nexomnitrix can alter itself to look like the Omnitrix from Ben 10: Reboot Season 3 '''Uniform Mode '- The Nexomnitrix can alter its appearance to fit in with the user's suit. 'Stealth Mode '- The Nexomnitrix can alter its appearance to look like a regular wristwatch. '''Team Blue Mode Features General * Just like the original Omnitrix, the Nexomnitrix mainly allows for the user to alter their DNA at will and transform into a numerous variety of alien species that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that is in groups of 10. * The Nexomnitrix has a DNA scanner. * The Nexomnitrix has a quick change feature that automatically transforms the user back to normal when they are done using their transformation, causing it not to time out and allowing the user to transform again far quicker. ** Manually touching the Nexomnitrix symbol not only can allow the user to immediately transform back into normal but can be used to transform into different alien forms while already transformed. * The Nexomnitrix has a Master Control. * The Nexomnitrix can add extra features to alien forms in order to make them safer/more stable. * The Nexomnitrix can synchronize with another Nexomnitrices, Omnitrices, or Ultimatrices. * Unlike the original Omnitrix, the Nexomnitrix does not mistransform. * The Nexomnitrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead of having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form. * The Nexomnitrix has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, or in other ways, scrolling up and down or scrolling in a circle, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open automatically after Ryan chooses his alien, after that, the Nexomnitrix's core will come out. When pressed, it will trigger the transformation. Extensions * The Nexomnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Razortek Badges. ** The Nexomnitrix can also record messages, similar to voicemail. * The Nexomnitrix has a digital watch. * The Nexomnitrix adapts the user's clothing to the alien he/she transforms into. * The Nexomnitrix has a built-in Universal Translator. * The Nexomnitrix has a distress signal function and homing device as Azmuth was able to find and rescue Ryan when was trapped inside the Incursean Exile Pod. * The Nexomnitrix has a security lock system so that only Ryan can use it. ** It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Ryan. * The Nexomnitrix has a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns them into the needed alien to survive. Voice Command Edit * The Nexomnitrix can be controlled by Voice Command. ** Nexomnitrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode *** Makes the Nexomnitrix recognize Ryan ** Command Code 1010 McNeil Ryan Disengage Life-Form Lock *** Disengages Life-Form lock Aliens Playlist 1 Playlist 2 Playlist 3 Playlist 4 Introduced in UA: AmpFibian - Armodrillo - ChamAlien - Clockwork - Eatle - Fasttrack - Jury Rigg - NRG - Ultimate Big Chill - Ultimate Cannonbolt - Ultimate Echo Echo - Ultimate Humungousaur - Ultimate Spidermonkey - Ultimate Swampfire - Ultimate Way Big - Ultimate Wildmutt - Water Hazard Introduced in OV: Astrodactyl - Atomix - Ball Weevil - Bloxx - Bullfrag - Crashhopper - Feedback - Gravattack - Gutrot - Kickin Hawk - Mole-Stache - Pesky Dust - The Worst - Toepick - Ultimate Articguana - Ultimate Gravattack - Ultimate Greymatter - Walkatrout - Whampire Introduced In BR: Gax - OE Cannonbolt - OE Diamondhead - OE Four Arms - OE Greymatter - OE Heatblast - OE Overflow - OE Stinkfly - OE Wildvine - OE XLR8 - Overflow - Shock Rock - Slapback - Stinkfly Introduced In RO: First-Aid - Ninjock - Spactor